Something Like That
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: Speed and Trixie met and fell in love one night at a county fair. Then, when Trixie misreads directions for a race Speed blows up at her and She leaves Go Team. But that's not the end...


Disclaimer: I do not own Speed Racer. I never will. I also do not own the song "Something Like That." (Okay I said it you can put the gun down now...)  
  
Speed stopped at the local gas station and climbed out of the Mack Five. It was a perfect day. He told the attendant to fill the car up and went inside to grab a coke. He quickly paid for the gas and headed down to the fair grounds. It was the big county fair and Pops wanted everybody there for some reason.  
  
As Speed got out of the car he couldn't help but notice a pretty girl standing next to his family in the ticket line. She was wearing a short jean skirt red lipstick. He'd never met her before. He couldn't help but admit she was pretty cute.  
  
"This is our son Speed," Mrs. Racer told the girl as Speed walked up. "Speed this is Trixie Shimura. Her father was an old family friend."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Speed said with a smile. She was even prettier up close with her chestnut curls and gorgeous green eyes. Trixie smiled back at him and gave him a little nod.  
  
Suddenly Speed felt Pops press a twenty-dollar-bill into his hand. "Why don't you show Trixie around and introduce her to some of your friends?" he suggested with a little wink that only Speed noticed.  
  
Speed and Trixie walked off slowly from his parents. "Nice night huh?" Speed said as he looked up towards the sky. Trixie gave him a little nod. Speed felt his heart flutter like it never had before.  
  
It was Labor Day weekend I was seventeen  
  
I bought a Coke and some gasoline  
  
And I drove out to the county fair  
  
When I saw her for the first time  
  
She was standing there in the ticket line  
  
And it all started right then and there  
  
Oh, a sailor's sky made a perfect sunset  
  
And that's the day I'll never forget  
  
Speed and Trixie walked along with the crowd. Speed had gotten a stain on his white shirt eating dinner but Trixie remained looking as fresh as a Daisy. "You wanna go see the river?" Speed asked her. "A bunch of my friends will probably be down there."  
  
Trixie shifted the large bear Speed had won for her over to her other hip. She hadn't talked much when the night first started, but Speed's charming personality and good manners had soon won her over. "Sure, it sounds like fun," she told him. She'd already gotten to meet Sparky and his date Janie and a bunch of his other friends so she wasn't sure how many people she still needed to meet. Oddly enough most of his friends were girls and had pretended to be friendly until Speed's back was turned. Then they glared at her mercilessly.  
  
Speed took her hand in his and led her out of the fair grounds and to his car. They quickly got down the to river and Trixie quickly realized there was no one else there. "I thought you said I was going to get to meet more of your friends?" she asked slightly confused.  
  
"I lied," Speed said picking up a rock and skipping it across the water. "Have you ever learned how to skip rocks?"  
  
"No there weren't a lot of lakes or rivers back where I come from," Trixie said smiling a little. She honestly felt flattered that Speed wanted to be alone with her rather than with all of those other girls. "I'd really like to learn though.  
  
"So do you like racing?" he asked her as he let another rock go sailing across the water."  
  
'Who doesn't?" Trixie responded. Speed couldn't help but notice how her eyes lit up. "I've loved racing since I was a little kid. My dad was racing navigator. He taught me everything he knew about flying. I'm hoping to get a job as a navigator like he was."  
  
"So that's why Pops winked at me," Speed said laughing a little. "He wanted to find out if we could spend long periods of time together without ripping each others' heads off."  
  
By that time Trixie was laughing too. "No wonder he kept on talking about how much promise you had as a driver."  
  
The night passed by quickly. Trixie became an expert at skipping rocks and Speed felt that little flutter in his heart several more times. They sat on the bank of the river soaking their feet in the water. He looked down at his watch. It was almost three in the morning. He looked over at Trixie and smiled at her. She looked back at him and smiled as well. "Have you ever been kissed?" he asked mischievously.  
  
"A few times," Trixie told him a little shyly.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
"Depends on who kisses me."  
  
"What if I did?"  
  
"Well we'll just have to find out won't we?" by this time Trixie was grinning mischievously as well.  
  
Speed slowly leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Slowly she responded by kissing him back. Speed looked down at his watch. At three in the morning he had fallen in love for the first time ever.  
  
I had a barbeque stain on my white tee shirt  
  
She was killing me in that miniskirt  
  
Skippin' rocks on the river by the railroad tracks  
  
She had a suntan line and red lipstick  
  
I worked so hard for that first kiss  
  
And a heart don't forget something like that  
  
"I'm sorry Speed," Trixie said fighting back tears. "I could have sworn I'd gotten those coordinates right."  
  
"You caused me to loose the biggest race of the decade!" Speed shouted. "And all you have to say is that you thought you were right?"  
  
"Speed I said I'm sorry," Trixie said as the tears started spilling down her cheeks. "There isn't much else I can do."  
  
"Speed, why don't you just go off on your own for a little while and cool off?" Pops suggested. "You're much to upset right now to be able to work this out peacefully."  
  
"Shut up Pops," Speed yelled not even listening to him.  
  
"What do you want me to do Speed?" Trixie asked him. "What do you want me to do? It's all over now. What is yelling at me going to achieve?"  
  
"I want you to leave," Speed said tightening his jaw. "We're going to find someone who can meet all of Go Team's expectations."  
  
"You don't mean that," Trixie whispered as her tears started flowing like rivers down her cheeks. "Please tell me you don't."  
  
Speed felt that he honestly didn't. But he was too angry to admit it. "I do," he told her anyway.  
  
"There will be a resignation slip on Pop's desk on Monday," Trixie said sadly hanging her head.  
  
Monday, Speed stood in front of the door to Pop's office all day waiting for Trixie. He wanted more than anything to apologize, to tell her just how much he loved her. But all day she didn't come. That afternoon he went out to check the mail and her pretty handwriting was on the top envelope. He tore it open and quickly read over what she had written:  
  
Pops,  
  
I officially resign from my duty as navigator for Go Team. Due to the present circumstances I think it would be best for everyone. I'm going to go stay with some friends from high school and will be starting college with them in the fall. Speed, I'm sorry I failed you. Please don't come after me. Tell Sprital and Mom that I still love them and will miss them greatly. Sparky, don't ever change. I think I'm doing the right thing. I wish the best for all of you.  
  
Trixie  
  
Well it was five years later on a southbound plane  
  
I was headed down to New Orleans  
  
To meet some friends of mine for Mardi Gras  
  
When I heard a voice from the past  
  
Comin' from a few rows back  
  
And when I looked, I couldn't believe just what I saw  
  
She said I bet you don't remember me  
  
And I said only every other memory  
  
"Hi, is Trixie there?" Sparky asked into the phone.  
  
"Trixie there's a boy calling for you," he heard a feminine voice call into the background.  
  
"I'll get it in my room," Trixie responded. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Trixie," Sparky said. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm good," Trixie told him. "So to what do I owe this great honor?"  
  
"I've got some family in New Orleans and I was wondering if you'd like to come visit me for Mardi Gras," Sparky told her. "I'd really like to see you again and find out how you're doing in person. In two weeks I can take a plane to Connecticut to get you and then transfer over to a plane headed for New Orleans."  
  
"I'd like to see you again too," Trixie told him. "I have vacation then so, yes, I'll come."  
  
Two weeks later Speed found himself getting on a plane with Sparky first to Connecticut and then to New Orleans. "So tell me, why do we have to fly to Connecticut and then to New Orleans? Why can't we just go strait there?"  
  
"Because it was that or wait another week for another flight and I don't want to miss the first parades," Sparky explained for the hundredth time.  
  
"Right now were getting there three days early," Speed grumbled. "How much could we miss?" Speed quickly fell asleep after the plane took off and didn't wake up until they'd arrived in Connecticut. Sparky shook him awake and they quickly transferred over to the other plane. As they got settled onto the second plane Sparky continually looked over his shoulder for Trixie as she got on Sparky caught her attention and winked at her then pointed to a seat two rows behind him.  
  
Trixie smiled at him and waved. She looked to see who was sitting next to him but Sparky quickly blocked her view. She was a little confused and wondered what he didn't want her to see but took her seat and introduced her self to the lady she was sitting next to.  
  
Speed could have sworn he heard Trixie a few rows back but Sparky quickly reclaimed his attention. "Hey look the plane is about to take off," Sparky said.  
  
The plane quickly took off and Speed could have sworn he heard Trixie's laughter. "Did you hear that?" he asked Sparky starting to look back over his shoulder.  
  
"I didn't hear anything," Sparky said innocently. "Hey look there's the stewardess with the dinner cart."  
  
"Sparky stop changing the subject," Speed said sternly. "I swear I heard Trixie back there."  
  
"Hey Sparky," Trixie said as she walked up to where Sparky and Speed were sitting. When she saw Speed sitting there her eyes got wide and her jaw dropped open. "SPARKY!!" they yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Why is she here?" Speed demanded.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" Trixie asked with the hurt clear in her voice.  
  
"I just wanted you two to stop hating each other," Sparky admitted sheepishly. "You're both my friends and I don't want to have to feel guilty anymore and like I'm betraying you two."  
  
"You're not betraying me," they said at the same time again. "Stop that!"  
  
Speed and Trixie looked at each other with the regret plain in their eyes. "Did you ever think about what happened?" Trixie asked quietly.  
  
"Only every day, most of the time three or four times," Speed admitted.  
  
"Are you really sorry?"  
  
"With my whole heart." Speed looked deep into Trixie's eyes. "So have you ever been kissed before?"  
  
"A few times," Trixie said catching onto his game.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Depends on who kisses me,"  
  
"What if I did?"  
  
"Well we'll just have to see won't we," Trixie said smiling. With that Speed leaned down and captured her lips with his. Everyone on the plane started clapping and Trixie clung to Speed blushing. Speed lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes and then kissed her again.  
  
I had a barbecue stain on my white tee shirt  
  
She was killing me in that miniskirt  
  
Skippin' rocks on the river by the railroad tracks  
  
She had a sun tan line and red lipstick  
  
I worked so hard for that first kiss  
  
A heard don't forget, no a heart don't forget  
  
I said a heart don't forget something like that  
  
Oh, not something like that 


End file.
